Easter Egg Fun
by mashfan4life
Summary: Lucy decides that the guild is in need of an Easter egg hunt. GrayxNatsu if you squint and want to see it that way


This was written for the Easter challenge on fairytailmania .

**disclaimer: dont own fairy tail **

It was nearing Easter and Lucy wanted to have an Easter egg hunt.

Why? It was simple really. It was a tradition in her family.

Besides, who could say no to chocolate and candy?

At first everyone in the guild had been skeptical. Why would they want to submit themselves to anything so ridiculous and childish? But they had all eventually caved. All the members had a good mount of childishness in them and , as I've mentioned, who could say no to chocolate and candy?

Grey and Natsu had been upset to find out that they would be on the same team. So upset, in fact, that Lucy almost found herself without a guild to have the hunt in, even if the the hunt was actually going to take place in the whole of Magnolia because this was Fairy Tail after all. When had they ever done things on a small scale?

The almost fight had been avoided either way, Lucy having acted quickly and added Erza, Happy and herself to the team. The boys quickly became docile to each other again as they were reminded Erza was still in the building.

Every one in the guild busied themselves putting up Easter themed decorations around the village because Lucy claimed in would make the whole experience more fun.

Happy flew around putting bunny ears on everyone, except Grey who vehemently refused saying that if the flaming shit head was going to wear one, he certainly wasn't.

Erza and Natsu were playing with the chicks that someone had brought into the guild. Well, Erza was playing with them and saying they were cute while Natsu chased one particularly troublesome chick that had bitten him around the guild.

Lucy was happy. Everyone was enjoying themselves and her hunt hadn't even started yet. She hummed quietly to herself as she brought an enormous pile of baskets to the middle of the room. They would later be used to hold the eggs gathered during the hunt.

Eventually, everything was set up and it was time for the games to begin.

Lucy walked out on stage, microphone in hand and dressed in a purple bunny outfit.

"Alright everyone! Get ready because the fun is about to start! As soon as the music starts, start hunting down eggs! The team that finds the most wins a special prize!"

She started the music and the guild members went crazy. They began running all over town looking for the hidden eggs.

"I found it fist, idiot! Get your hands off it!" yelled an annoyed Grey, wrestling a polka-dotted egg from Natsu.

"No way! I saw it first! It's mine icicle!" Natsu yelled back heatedly.

Lucy saw them arguing and decided to gently step it.

"You're on the same team anyways so it doesn't matter!" she yelled at that, giving them a good bonk in the head while doing so.

The duo grumbled before reluctantly placing the egg in Lucy's basket ( to avoid further arguing) and ran in opposite direction to continue the search.

The guild was obviously enjoying themselves and Lucy was very proud of herself for bringing them all such joy.

Eventually, everyone returned to the guild except for two people.

Grey and Natsu were missing, having disappear halfway through the afternoon. Nobody had bothered to follow them because they had been yelling rather loudly the last time they had been seen.

Everyone started to get impatient and all the guild members being the rowdy bunch they were started throwing their findings at each other.

Grey and Natsu finally showed up covered in eggshell. They had obviously been fighting, but they didn't seem to be angry, Lucy noticed.

In fact, they seemed to be radiating a unidentifiable aura that the only word that came close to describing it was sparkly.

Lucy quirked her head to the side curiously before smiling to herself. Had her game helped bring the continuously fighting mages closer together?

After all, it was spring time. A time were not only flowers blossomed….

Natsu grinned a Grey in a way that Lucy only took as confirmation. At that point, people had noticed the arrival of the two, and everyone looked around the egg covered guild and shared a single thought.

Nobody would win the prize because there were no more eggs left to count….

"You asshole, this is all your fault for making us late!" shouted Natsu, punching Grey in the head.

"My fault? I wasn't the one distracted by something shiny!" Grey threw back.

Lucy shook her head. Some things never changed.

a/n: :( I really hate most of this but I had to finish it for today or it would be really kinda pointless. Well, I suppose that it's A LITTLE BIT cute but...

Well, anyway. I luv reviews! Feel free to criticize ( cause this story is pretty sad). Also, I'm taking requests if anybody has one. :)


End file.
